ratedawesomefandomcom-20200214-history
Quotes
Below is a list of various quotes uttered by the members of Rated Awesome: "Look at me, I'm the daddy now" -Ampersand 2017 "I'll shove that bat up your ass and turn you into a popsicle!"﻿ ~ Commando 2018 "I found my first girlfiend in toontown" ~ Alec "Big Daddy" Boyle "I'll show you ass" -NKmaster "Coach Graham used to ride me hard." - The Last Lecture p36 "WHY IS THERE A TOONTOWN channel" -Blackglade "Lets go play theater." -Ampersand 2015 "Ampersand: im gay" "Hey nick is there any milk in the fridge?" -NK's Stepdad "Mercenary of Greece: youre taking everything sexually again arent you" "ki" -Chris "OrangeRain" Dunphy April 2017 "i actually really like coconuts" -Alex, aka Mercenary of Greece, aka The guy who loves coconuts - April 1st, 2016 "I know Canada isn't real but my communism says otherwise." -Eugene 'The Health Inspector' Ampersand, April 1st 2005 "To be honest, Competitive is pretty overrated." -Kim "Plead the 5th" Commando, April 1st 1934 "Trust me guys, the servers will be full by tomorrow." Harsh 'Control Freak' Baid, April 1st 2856 "that man is a sponge" Alexander 'I am not his son' Baldwin The II, otherwise known as Mercenary of Greece 2017 "the fuck is a swaziland" -Ampersand 'Moneybags" Swanson "!triviastart worldflags" -Ampersand "They'll never know!" Johnson "Asterisk: My dad whips me if I don't dance for him on tuesdays" "Sexy Bamboe: hahaha what is this Sexy Bamboe: can someone explain me?" Asterisk: Mating? I'm not a bug or animal now sir D3PRE$SED: ok here D3PRE$SED: sex D3PRE$SED: having sex Colio47: yeah give us a diagram uf "fuck" Asterisk: How can you have a man or a woman Ampersand: if I remember correctly, there is a bug out there where the female doesn't have a vagina, so the male's penis drills into the body Asterisk: Thats slavery Colio47: oh daamn D3PRE$SED: god Asterisk: Thats kind of kinky D3PRE$SED: SHUT UP Asterisk: I think your getting hostile sir D3PRE$SED: imma explain it Colio47: i dig that D3PRE$SED: KISS MY ASS Asterisk: I dig you ;) Ampersand: Yes sir! Asterisk: Gladly D3PRE$SED: ok Asterisk: Get over here sweetcheeks D3PRE$SED: mother fucKER "Ampersand: the trick is to plant the flowers, so they grow in your ass" "10:05 PM - Mercenary of Greece: you smell me my own erections" "SHOW ME THE DAMN RECEIPT" -Nkmaster (Body owned by @Glade® (Niko) ) "WASH MY CLOTHES YOU FAGGOT" - Niko "Beating til I'm Dry" Asterisk "Oh, get fucking DESTROYED" - Ampersand "I was happy" Jean "Mercenary of Greece: i always wear a helmet" -Alex "Strap-in" Baldwin "Mercenary of Greece: if you find any babies send them to me" "We need to cure gays like we cured autism ~ Glade" "My religion is against the gay community" - Harsh "Bake The Jews!" Baid "communism is the only true philosophy" - Our proud leader Harsh Baid "I have an in with ISIS you will not see your family ever again"- Harsh "Whitelisted" Baid ""I will bring wifi to its knees" - Nick walker" - Ampersand 'Jean' Wong "7:21 PM - Blackglade: and then you grab the balls and saw Cash" "IF YOU DONT SHUT UP ILL SHOVE A SANDWICH UP YOUR ASS" -Ampersand "Hotdogs aren't a sandwich" Wong "i'd send help but I like existing outside of nikos rectum" - Wise Man Eugene "Mercenary of Greece: If I beat Amp its all that matters" - Alek "Wife Beater" Baldwin "!8 will we ever reach 100 quotes?" -Ampersand 20394 "Niko: Well because you know... Nick Walker II: I swear if you say it one more time. Niko (whispering) It ain't easy being green... Nick Walker: I really hate you" "mercenaryofgreece: its not easy being green right? Nick Walker II: It won't be easy after I break your legs and feed them to niko's birds" "Fuck these Mexicans!" - Nukey "Need to go full hitler on these bats!" - Nukey "Nikos about as edgy as a BROKEN SANDWICH" - Nukey "How about you putt putt into a nut-" - Nick Walker "Were you about to say 'putt putt into a nutt nutt?'" - Dr.Louie "Nk is your sister like, skinny or fat?" -Said Blackglade The Cuck "Can robots wear shirts?" - Merc "It's all about speed" - Ampersand "You're not weak like milk" - Ampersand ""What $500 to kill yourself, what a rip off..."-Blackglade" -Nick Walker "Lemme get behind you" -Eveen 'Horny' Wolf "Get the fuck off my mexicans" -Nukey "Theres too many niggas here for my liking" -Glade 1879 (colorized) "This is the one child I want to keep alive" - Harsh "Don't check the basement" Baid "Niko shoves it down my throat" - Harsh "squllium" Glade 2019 "I'm pretty offended that you aren't being racist to me right now" - Niko (Dr.Louie) "Chads are the new Jews" Merceroni and cheese "I spilt water on my nipples" - Even "Gregory" Bluewolf "Do birds poop?"- Nukey 'Chunder Thighs' barkely "I am thoroughly disgusted because there is a girl" - Nukey-san "Hello!.....My body hurts...." -Blackglade "Oh god...... everything hurts" - Gayglade